Pequeno Complexo Mágico
by chishiki
Summary: E quando Syaoran perguntasse, Eriol sorriria e diria que era tudo parte do plano. Alerta: fluff.


Disclaimer**; **Card Captor Sakura não me pertence.

Atenção**; Conteúdo yaoi. Se não quiser, não leia; não sou eu quem vai te obrigar.**

* * *

**Pequeno Complexo Mágico**

* * *

Syaoran estendeu, cauteloso, as mãos em direção à caixa e foi se movendo milímetro por milímetro em direção a ela. O lábio inferior estava preso com tanta força entre os dentes que Eriol quase podia ver a pele se abrindo. O garoto se moveu mais um pouquinho, mas foi tão pouco que não parecia ter feito alguma coisa de verdade.

Eriol apenas observava tudo com uma expressão de impagável diversão congelada no rosto dele. Nunca fora uma pessoa de perder a paciência com facilidade, então poderia ficar ali o dia todo se quisesse. Mas a pergunta teria de ser feita mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Como é, Syaoran-kun? - perguntou Eriol com um sorrisinho. - Você vai ou não ver o que tem aí?

- Estou indo - resmungou Syaoran, mas tinha parado de tentar qualquer coisa que fosse. Ele lançou um olhar carrancudo a Eriol, que retrucou jogando um beijinho irônico para o garoto. - O que é que tem aqui, hein?

- Eu não vou dizer - repetiu o garoto mais velho pela milésima vez. - Surpresas se chamam desse jeito, Syaoran-kun, porque tem o propósito de surpreender as pessoas a quem foram destinadas.

O mais novo revirou os olhos e suspirou, se sentando no chão. Estavam no quintal da casa de Eriol, e o lugar, por algum motivo, estava cheio de caixotes. Eriol tinha organizado tudo para que tivesse um caixote para ele sentar, um na sua frente com uma caixa fechada em cima, para Syaoran e outro mais atrás, para que o outro sentasse se quisesse.

O problema era que Syaoran não parecia confiar nem um pouco no que quer que Eriol tenha preparado. Não era como se assim que o garoto se sentasse no caixote ele fosse quebrar ou... Tivesse um feitiço ali ou... Spinel Sun fosse sair de lá. Ou alguma coisa ainda mais bizarra que isso.

Fora a relutância do garoto de abrir o presente que Eriol tinha colocado ali, justamente por saber que Syaoran iria desconfiar. E muito. Então, o que restava ao de óculos era sorrir e ter uma diversão que não envolvesse seu cetro.

- Será que você pode me dizer exatamente por que está com tanto medo de abrir o presente? - perguntou Eriol, depois de uma pequena pausa na conversa.

- Eu não estou com medo de abrir o presente! - protestou Syaoran, teimoso, com um aceno veemente de cabeça.

Eriol riu.

- Você mordeu o lábio com tanta força... - Eriol se curvou por cima das próprias pernas, estendeu o dedo e o passou pela boca de Syaoran -... Que está sangrando.

E estendeu o dedo com uma mancha de sangue para que o outro pudesse ver. Syaoran fez um barulho de descaso com a boca e afastou a mão de Eriol quase com delicadeza.

- Vai me dizer por quê? - perguntou Eriol novamente.

Syaoran lançou um olhar enigmático ao outro garoto.

- Parece que você sempre tem uma carta na manga para me pegar de surpresa - respondeu, por fim. - Lembra daquela vez que dentro daquele pote de geléia de damasco tinha um feitiço que me deixou repetindo seu nome durante três dias todas as vezes que eu abria a boca?

As bochechas de Syaoran ficaram levemente vermelhas com a lembrança. Naquele dia, ele recebeu um olhar particularmente faminto do outro garoto. Era muito, muito difícil esquecer, e ainda deixava o garoto meio constrangido, meio arrepiado dos pés à cabeça. Eriol simplesmente _não lançava_ olhares famintos para as pessoas. Aquilo foi de fato assustador.

- E daquela vez que você me chamou junto com Sakura e Tomoyo para brincar de _esconde-esconde_ no parque perto do Rei Pingüim, e me deu um perdido e nós dois fomos parar no meio do mato?

Eriol riu de novo, com gosto. Riu tanto que teve de segurar a barriga. Syaoran lançou um olhar mal-humorado ao garoto, mas sorriu de leve também. Ele adorava a risada de Eriol, mas nunca ia admitir isso.

- Ah, céus, aquilo foi de fato bastante interessante! - exclamou o garoto, depois de ajeitar os óculos. - Sim, Syaoran-kun, agora que você me deu provas de que eu sou um doente e você é minha presa favorita, abra o mais novo presente.

Eriol fez um gesto elegante em direção à caixa, quase inofensiva e esperando que Syaoran colocasse as mãos nela. Claro que o garoto mais novo não desviou o olhar de Eriol, e fez um alto ruído indignado.

- Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse? - ele exclamou. - É justamente por você ser um doente que eu não vou abrir essa caixa!

- Então está com medo? - perguntou Eriol, com um toque de empolgação na sua voz suave.

Syaoran não respondeu e cruzou os braços em desafio.

- E se estiver?

- E a sua magia? - Dessa vez Eriol foi mais brusco, mas de uma forma que fazia Syaoran lembrar de alguém que o estava levando a responder as coisas da maneira desejada. O mais novo imediatamente ficou na defensiva.

- O que tem?

- Pode usá-la se for algum perigo horrendo, não?

A pergunta confundiu Syaoran ligeiramente. Como se Eriol não soubesse que poderia bloqueá-lo se quisesse. A pessoa que Eriol não consegue atacar de fato é Sakura, e isso porque ela tinha todas as cartas Clow e tinha sofrido vários ataques para se aperfeiçoar.

Ou talvez Eriol simplesmente gostasse muito de Sakura para machucá-la, mas depois Syaoran pensaria numa teoria mais aceitável sobre isso.

- Você tem meios de bloqueá-la, Eriol, e sabe disso. Qual o motivo de todas essas perguntas?

Eriol ignorou a última pergunta.

- Então você diz que eu tenho meios de bloquear sua magia - ele murmurou lentamente, como se ponderasse as palavras.

- Você sabe disso - repetiu Syaoran.

Eriol de repente se levantou e foi até Syaoran, com um sorriso maníaco no seu rosto. Ele passou o braço esquerdo pelo pescoço do mais novo e o puxou para o lado do seu corpo. A cabeça de Syaoran acabou indo com tudo para a frente e seu queixo bateu no tórax e o topo da cabeça no peito de Eriol.

- Ei! - grasnou Syaoran, mas Eriol ainda estava com uma expressão ligeiramente alucinada no rosto. Tirou o braço do pescoço de Syaoran, mas mais do que rápido, enfiou-o no agasalho que o garoto usava e o agarrou pela cintura. - O que é que você está fazendo, seu pervertido?

- Eu vou lhe mostrar, Syaoran-kun - cochichou Eriol, com a boca colada na orelha de Syaoran -, que não tem nada demais nessa caixa.

Syaoran ia protestar de novo, mas o outro braço de Eriol, passado pelas costas dele mesmo, agarrou o braço direito de Syaoran e o obrigou a colocá-lo em volta da cintura de Eriol. Quando finalmente pôde levantar a cabeça, lançou um olhar assustado para o outro garoto, tão perto dele.

- Você não presta, Eriol.

Eriol sorriu estendeu a mão livre para a caixa que tinha feito Syaoran quase comer o próprio lábio. Ele, sem cerimônias, jogou a tampa para um lado e agarrou Syaoran pelos quadris; sua mão se fechando quase possessivamente no osso e forçou os dois a se inclinarem.

No fundo da caixa havia uma rosa.

- Wow - murmurou Syaoran, enquanto Eriol pegava a flor e cuidadosamente colocava no bolso da blusa do outro garoto. - Eu estava com medo disso.

Não era uma pergunta, então Eriol não respondeu. Em vez disso, ele disse outra das suas frases estranhas.

- Já que você, Syaoran-kun, foi bonzinho admitindo por si mesmo que de fato estava com medo da caixa, eu vou lhe dizer algo em troca - a voz de Eriol se tornou alegre e amigável, e de repente ele estava conduzindo Syaoran para fora do quintal da sua casa. Os dois saíram na calçada deserta e chutaram algumas folhas secas do outono para o lado para passar. Eriol não tinha largado os quadris de Syaoran, e o garoto estava ainda inconscientemente preso a Eriol.

Syaoran lançou um olhar estranho para Eriol, que o olhou de volta e sorriu. O mais novo teve medo, e resolveu perguntar logo para terminar com aquilo de uma vez.

- E o que é que você tem para dizer de tão importante?

- Eu estava querendo que você admitisse que eu era mais poderoso do que você - disse Eriol, como quem não quer nada.

Syaoran deu um pulo e olhou para Eriol com os olhos arregalados.

- E você me fez dizer isso! E eu nem percebi!

Eriol colocou a mão debaixo do queixo de Syaoran e fechou a boca dele.

- Pode entrar uma mosca - ele disse, e sorriu, mas não tirou a mão de lá, e sim, começou a puxar o rosto de Syaoran na sua direção.

O mais novo não teve a menor chance de resistir. Eriol já tinha prendido-o a ele, o agarrado pelos quadris e capturado seu queixo. E ainda tinha o forçado a admitir que era mais poderoso do que ele, Syaoran. Como se tudo não bastasse, queria o beijar!

Os lábios de Eriol ficaram contra os seus durante algum tempo. Syaoran só então percebeu que eles tinham parado de andar, e ainda estavam curiosamente lado a lado. O braço direito do garoto mais novo ainda estava na cintura de Eriol e a outra mão dele, de algum jeito, tinha ido parar no pescoço do garoto mais velho.

A boca de Eriol fazia uma pressão irresistível contra a sua. Ele se surpreendeu inclinando a cabeça e forçando com os seus lábios, os de Eriol a se abrirem. Quando a boca do mais velho de repente ficou bem mais receptiva do que antes, Syaoran simplesmente agarrou o rosto dele o prendeu entre suas mãos. A boca de Eriol viciava.

Syaoran não saberia dizer quem terminou o beijo de verdade; a lembrança que ele guardaria, é que Eriol tinha roubado a rosa que ele mesmo tinha dado para Syaoran e a apresentaria para ele de novo antes dos dois chegarem na sorveteria. Eriol não largou os quadris de Syaoran.

E quando Syaoran perguntasse, Eriol sorriria que era tudo parte do plano.

* * *

**N/A: **Mais uma Syaoran/Eriol pro mundo ser mais feliz! Eu gostei dessa aqui. Foi mais um daqueles surtos que eu tenho, que eu começo simplesmente do nada a escrever e a história fica pronta por si só. [A minha sorte é que esses surtos normalmente dão certo, na medida do possível.]

Falando sobre o título, ele pode ser interpretado de dois jeitos; o pequeno complexo mágico do Eriol, de forçar inconscientemente o Syaoran a dizer aquilo sobre o fato de ele ser mais poderoso, ou então pode ser que o Eriol em si seja o pequeno complexo mágico, mas o 'complexo' no sentido de complexidade. Leiam com acharem melhor.

Espero que não tenha ficado muito OOC. Não adianta, eu sei que ficou. Mas eu gostei de ter ficado desse jeito, por causa do Eriol meio maluco e da certa possessividade dele em relação ao Syaoran, e tal.

Mas parando de encher o saco, fui.

_J._


End file.
